What they see
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Four people and four POV about how they all noticed the main couple of the 11th going down that road


_Hi! I wrote this a while back but never finished anything. So as you've read in the summary, we got Jo and Henry's friends POV about how they all figured out when they fell in love. They're all very short and I went with what I had in mind, probably not my best work but not my worst either. I just wanted to add a little extra. Hope you'll enjoy! A bonus with Jo and Henry's POV themselves._

_I didn't want to post a POV for each chapter since they're all very short, so I cut them all in one. _

_References: Pilot, Look before you leap The pugilist break, Diamonds are forever, Social engineering, Dead men tell long tales, Best Foot Forward, The night in question, the last death of Henry Morgan ( a little sneak preview, following the last scene)_

* * *

_4 people and 4 different POV of how and when everyone noticed Jo and Henry falling in love. Starting with Abe, from the moment Jo came to look for Henry after their first case together._

**Invite her in**

I saw it, I really did, from the moment she first stepped in the shop, I knew Jo was the one for Pops. I didn't need a lot to understand when she first showed up, Henry's face lighted up like a Christmas tree and the last time he had that look on his face was when he met mom.

Then she did that cute brushing strand of hair behind her ear and I knew I lost him there. She was adorable and beautiful truly and I just felt that deep connection between them from day one.

There was a spark, something I thought only existed in books or movies but I did see it, both their eyes were shining and I saw that attraction, so I knew, I figured it out in a matter of 8 seconds after Jo came looking for him. Henry was facing me from his back but I was absolutely sure he was devouring the kid with eyes full of love or whatever it was back then but it was definitely something strong. I was happy because finally, he wouldn't get through that journey alone, my 70-year-old radar couldn't have mistaken that one, I knew they were meant to be, and none of the women Henry had courted or had one night stands with, ever bothered to come looking for him, Jo was really one of the kinds and this just became more and more real every day. I watched Henry talking about her, hanging out with her and inviting her for dinner, which he hasn't done for a good 25 years at least and I felt something different that night on the rooftop, I saw their eyes, I saw the tease and I really wanted to leave them alone.

When I saw them left on that first time she stepped in, I saw the flirt and their hands trying to brush the other, I had that huge smile spreading across my face because that's all I wanted for Pops, a strong woman that would lead him in the right way and as far as I could tell, I was right. It didn't take long enough for them to fall in love, and Henry finally did admit it to me, pretty sure the kid knew what she wanted as well but now it was Henry's turn, to be honest with her on everything. I was making the tea and I was looking at them sitting, way too much close to each other, he was ready for the talk, Jo just popped up with that picture of mom, dad and me, and she wanted to know more and the look on her face clearly said she was ready to hear the story and wouldn't be scared, I observed them and noticed their fingers interlacing and Jo trying to reassure him, I could read on her lips she was telling him, everything would be alright and she would listen… And then I nearly dropped my teapot when Henry moved his face closer to hers and gave her the most passionate kiss I ever saw. This was beautiful and I knew that indeed everything would be alright. I knew from the day I asked him to invite her in that she would never leave.

* * *

_ Reece always knew there was something between Jo and Henry and it started from the day she started as the new lieutenant at the 11th._

**Everything in her precinct**

When I've been introduced as the 1stlieutenant at the 11th, I've read everyone's file and my attention has been caught by Jo's. I found out she has lost her husband not too long ago but she did drop a lot of good notes related to Henry. When I came in, this was officially their second case together and I couldn't believe how fast Jo trusted him with her guts, though I really did appreciate that. But toward the end of that case, she told me she really had a good asset and saw that little smirk at the corner of her lips, she looked like a fragile artifact but I knew already something was going to happen between these two.

And I was right, it didn't take long before I saw them going down there, like not at all. In a matter of six weeks, Jo was following Henry everywhere and he was dragging her down in all his bullshit and I never said a thing but I knew she was covering for him, always protecting him that's how devoted she was but I knew it went far beyond that. I guess I should have expected it, they both went through the same pain and shared the same affliction, but I must be honest, I surely didn't see it coming that early. After Henry first killed someone, when I told Jo I heard he was back, I'm pretty sure her face lightened up like a Christmas tree and that's when my doubts have been confirmed, they were already deep with each other. And of course, the fact she never went to Paris in the first place completely gave her away. I saw the spark between them from day one and I heard the whispers from the precinct about Jo and Henry' sexual tension when she first interrogating him. But I never said a thing but I knew, I knew everything and I knew Jo would always follow Henry no matter what would happen. I came to a point to realize that woman could give up on her job if it meant being with the M.E. I had no control over the OCME so frankly I would turn on a blind eye if they started dating which shouldn't take longer now because they obviously couldn't hide their feelings anymore. I needed Jo sharped and somehow Henry made her stronger and who was I to argue on that? They were in love and I would respect that, they deserved each other but shttt no one knows I know.

* * *

_ Lucas always been a huge "Jenry" shipper and never denied it, he just never realized it until Jo told him stuff almost happen between her and Henry._

**We could double date**

One can say I'm the ultimate shipper and I won't deny it. I won't deny the fact I also found Jo utterly hot when she first walked in. But obviously, so did the doc.

I knew from the moment she walked in the morgue, I could tell something was about to change in Henry's life.

In the 3 years, I've been working with him, I never saw him having to cut a dead body twice. From day one, she had one effect on him. I've noticed their attraction right away and none of them were very subtle about it.

You know when they started scolding me like I was their son, I felt it! I know these two would become more than working partners.

So can you imagine how thrilled I was when one of this days, Jo once came looking for him and started to babble stuff like if he wasn't around that morning, could have been because of her?

My shipper side immediately went wild and I was like "OMG it's happening, they are a thing". So, I asked confirmation! Truth to be told, I thought they may have crossed the naked line before actually being together but apparently not!

Jo blushed like I never saw her do before and she never really denied something was going on between her and the doc. The reason I thought they could have gone further at that point, was when a couple of weeks before that moment, they pretty much kicked me off the morgue because they needed a moment. Now that I think about it, I was the perfect third wheel!

Anyway, things seemed to have gone a bit south and they were having some couple crisis. But can't blame Jo, for being upset! Henry's been hiding way too many things to her. But I watched them dance around each other a lot. I can't count the number of times I watched them flirt at the morgue, not minding everyone around them!

I told Jo they were great together and damn I couldn't wait for them to be together! From the moment I'm talking, I know they started to date (and can't wait for them to ask me out for a double date). I could watch them every day without getting tired of it. Hell, I would even watch them during their honeymoon…. I didn't say that, okay? I'm glad to witness such a beautiful real life story.

* * *

_ Hanson is probably the last one who noticed them falling in love, he was too busy trying to understand Henry's eccentricities in which his colleague got used pretty much quickly but there was that time when he knew something was up until he realized he didn't imagine things._

**I swear to God doc, you better be right**

All right, I'm slow, very slow! I have no excuses not noticing Jo and the doc, going down that road! And it was obvious, wasn't it? Then why did I take so much time to see the obvious? I should have seen it coming. Jo wasn't talking to anyone after Sean's death.

All the sudden, she meets Henry and he knows more about her life than I ever did?

I know they both suffered so I guess it was meant to happen. Two broken souls, together!

According to Lucas, they were attracted to each other from day one. I can't deny that. We all noticed the damn sexual tension when she first interrogated him. But apparently, they were fast to fall for each other and I can't explain how it took so much time for me to see it.

Officially, it really did hit me that day I caught them flirting at our crime scene and I'm not kidding when I say I felt the endorphins between them.

Unofficially, I saw something when that crazy detective Dunn held Jo in hostage in his car. I mean, I was getting wild because Jo could have died and Henry got another crazy idea and I can't explain what was happening.

Jo put her life in Henry's hands. She doesn't easily trust someone but what happened that day was a whole new level. Henry guided her in order to save her life and it worked. Of course, we both got scared when we couldn't hear anything anymore and when we got on the scene, Henry suddenly became Speedy Gonzales to find her!

And when he did, I watched them. I saw the relief in both their eyes and I've seen that twinkle in Jo's when he held her hand. It was a look I already saw before and still, it was different. When he helped her off the stretcher, she was a bit dizzy so he carried her to the car and she was holding on to him for dear life. Their eyes and hands never left the other on the way back. And Jo later told me, or rather I had to make her spill her guts, that Henry comforted her that night and fell asleep in his arms but they never mentioned it ever again.

Anyway, afterward, I didn't mind this furthermore. But I knew they were getting closer by each passing day. Until recently I was even thinking they were secretly dating after I finally figured out the fact, there was no turning back. So that's it, I'm the last one to know, hopefully, it won't always be like this.

* * *

** The weirdest, creepiest, most unusual person I ever met **

I don't know even know where to start.

Yes, he really was the weirdest, creepiest most unusual person I ever met. But did I know I would fall for that weirdo? If somebody has told me this back in the days, I would have laughed!

And you know, it wasn't a little crush. When I said, I fell, I mean, I really fell hard and deep. More like what I'd never thought would happen after Sean. But that creep managed to get his way to my heart as nobody did ever since.

I mean, yeah; maybe I should have expected it because it all started from day one. Kind of! Who the hell saves someone the way Henry saved me and twice when they just barely met? Really, after this, my opinion on him literally changed and my heart was also doing weird things with my body.

To be honest, it's safe to say, Henry saved me in any way possible and I guess I just couldn't stop this from happening. I started falling like really with no turning back around three months of work together. That's fast, even for me but I couldn't help it even now I know I was already crushing a lot on him.

But you know, I've become totally aware of it and knew exactly what I wanted when I dated someone else. I felt really awkward around Isaac and with Henry, I just can be myself and even though I know Henry has a certain fortune, he doesn't brag about it like he would book an entire restaurant for me or offering me diamonds bigger than my face.

He keeps things simple and romantic. How could I not fall with such an amazing man working by my side?

Now I can tell that I love him and I know he feels the same. For a while, I thought there was no hope for us but now I can see a new future with him.

* * *

** Someone special **

If I had to be honest with myself, I can say after living 200 years, having my heart broken twice, I didn't think it was still intact to fall as hard as I found myself falling for Jo. She did quite the effect on me when she first walked in in my morgue. I never had to cut a body twice, before!

She was a mess but so was I and that's the reason I quickly grew fond of her.

Her pain matching mine kind of made me wanted to tell her the truth from day one. Stubborn as I am, I didn't want to believe right away she was very much to my taste. Her sensitivity, her boldness, her strength, that sarcastic side of her, are everything I fell for. Not to mention how gorgeous she is!

I can clearly say she is the best thing that ever happened to me since Abigail and I'd hate to lose her.

It took me some time to gather my thoughts but I finally accepted the fact I was in love with her before I knew it.

When did this happen? I can't tell!

When she teased me about letting her in? Perhaps, on the first few days when she came looking for me, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Got me weak in the knees.

Or maybe that time when she was holding that baby and I could picture her being the mother of my next children? A little reminder, that is how I fell for Abigail!

Regardless of when and how it happened, I am now fully in love with that woman. She became and will always be that someone special I want to get lost with.

* * *

** Author's note:**_ I believe Hanson is truly the last one who noticed something between Henry and Jo, I mean duh it was obvious from day one but I've noticed the way he smirked when they were flirting in Dead men tell long tales when Jo told Henry she guessed the harpoon killed their victim and he sassed her back, he finally realized there was more going on between them. _


End file.
